paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Sage's call
Sage was running. Running so fast the world was a blur. He couldn't let the voice catch him. He wasn't going to let it do to him what it did to his sister. ---Flashback--- Sage had been patrolling his side of Adventure bay when he heard some one calling him through his walkie talkie he carried around. He picked it up and answered. "Hey. Sage here. Whats up?" he asked. At first there was just static then a voice came through. It was barely audible, but it was scary. "hello Sage. I will find you" the voice said. Sage whimpered. " who are you?! " he asked the voice. "I will find you" it repeated. The walkie talkie went back to static. The call had ended. He then heard another call. He was afraid to answer it, but he did any way. " not cool Sage! That really scared me! " a female voice crackled. Sage gave a sigh of relief. "What are you talking about Sarah?" Sage asked her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You prank called me through my pup tag and pretended to be this, weird, scary person! That was really mean!" She cried. Sage froze. "What did the voice say?" He asked her. "Don't act like you don't know! It said 'Hello Sarah. I will find you' then hung up!" She cried. Sage was confused. "I didn't call you! The person that called you was probably the same person that called me!" He told her. "So someone called you to?" She asked him. "Yeah. It said the same thing to me except for it said my name." He said. "Yeah right. I bet you are just saying that because you don't want to be caught!" Sarah cried. Zuma's voice crackled in through the walkie talkie. "Yeah! Not cool Sage!" He growled. "Why is it when ever something goes wrong you think I did it?!" He cried. "Cause' your the only one that we know that would do this." Sarah growled. Sage sighed. "Look, I didn't do this!" He cried. "What ever. Just-don't do that again." She told him. The walkie talkie went back to static. The call was over. And sage was more confused then before. She then went to the lookout were Shooter and Chase we're heading out to the Shooting range, they had heard what had happened Shooter walked over to Sage concerned (Shooter) So..., today Sarah told me that she has gotten a call and thought it was a call from you, then you got the same thing (Sage) YEAH!!!!! I DID AND IT WASENT ME THAT MADE TH....... (Shooter) Calm down....., your not in trouble, ok.. (Sage) Sarah and Zuma think it was me and I know it (Shooter) listen, I had a talk with them and they just need a little time to get over it (Chase) come on Shooter, let's go, we are wasting day light (Shooter) Just a minute!!! (Chase) ok!!! (Shooter) it will be ok Sage, we will figure it out, I mean how will an FBI agent, a S.W.A.T. pup and a police pup not figure this out Now come on, let's just not worry about it, k Shooter pats him on the back Sage goes to her pup house while Shooter and Chase drive to the range Sage gets another call and it says, I may be a nice pup but I'm not anymore Shooter and Chase are next...... Static........... Sage desperately rushes to were Chase and Shooter were heading, but when she saw the seen it was devastating Chase's vehicle was ran off the road and Shooter's vehicle was flipped over and was on fire He saw Shooter laying on the ground and had a gunshot in his head and Chase was killed by a gunshot to the heart Sarah came up behind them with Zuma and they both gasped They saw Shooter and Chase dead and they looked at Sage they then saw Shooters head lift a little and they rushed over to him (Zuma) SHOOTER!!!! (Sage) Shooter, who was it (Shooter) I it was, UURG!!!!!! He was shot another time in the head and this time he was dead for sure (Sarah) NO!!!! Sarah and Zuma then believed that it was not Sage but they had their eye on him They thought to them selves, what will we do without a police pup or a S.W.A.T. pup They wanted to find who did this and they right then went to warn the rest of the PAW Patrol A work in progress.... Btw this is my character Sage. Not Tundra's. This Sage is Sarah's brother. Category:Paw Patrol Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Murder Category:Chase Category:Zuma Category:Shooter Category:Death